Outside-mounted chain power transmissions are usually used for driving wheels of cycles and motorcycles. The same type of transmission was used for driving accessories in agricultural machines or in road maintenance vehicles, or in similar machines, too, but recently hydrostatic transmissions are more frequently used here. In bicycles, chain power transmission is used for a possibility to change gears in a wide range simply by guiding a chain over different diameter sprockets. In motorcycles, chain power transmission is used for its capability for transferring a relative high torque, when a weight of such a sort of gear is relative low. When comparing with toothed gear without a chain or similar transmission member, another advantage is apparent in use of chain power transmissions, too. In such a sort of gear there is not so high need for driving and driven wheels to be fully in-line, and also the driving and the driven sprockets can slightly change their axis spacing. In a motorcycle, a weight of a driven road wheel, including a driven sprocket and other accessories, is substantive for ability of a tire to follow the road surface profile and so for having the best contact with said road surface. This is needed especially when a driving speed is high and/or the road profile is rough. This is the reason for making a rear driving wheel as lightweight as possible, especially for road going motorcycles and for off road motorcycles. And for making a lightweight rearwheel it is substantive to make a lightweight rear wheel sprocket. Usually, these sorts of lightweight sprockets are made from light alloys. Light alloy sprockets have not so hard surface, they are not so wear resistant as steel sprockets, so their life is shorter. In some areas of machinery engineering it is known to create more resistant surfaces by welding more resistant materials over those surfaces, or by joining, for example, basic parts of cutting tools with more resistant cutting edges, blades or bits. For heavy duty gears it is known to join the teeth made from more resistant material with a central part of the gear, using bolts. But, unfortunately, those solutions are not convenient for sprockets of motorcycles. The constructions described above are too complicated from a technological point of view, and they are rather expensive, too. In the area of bicycles, it is known using sprockets which are composed of two parts—a central part and a peripheral part with teeth, both parts joined together by bolts, where a possibility of changing a peripheral part for another, having different number of teeth, or having new teeth instead of old and worn teeth, is reached this way. For sprockets in usual bicycle use it is not so substantive to have especially low weight and especially precise centering, because a driving speed of a bicycle and a rotation speed of its sprocket are relative low. In the area of motorcycles the situation is different. Here the rotation speed of sprockets is higher, so the demand for better centering of said sprockets is higher, too. The transmission of a considerably higher power and the influence of vibrations result in demand for more resistant sprocket, with lower own weight.